Not applicable.
This invention relates to drafting instruments and pertains to templates which assist a scientist in drawing two-dimensional representations of plasmid deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA).
Drawings of plasmid DNA are commonly performed by scientists in the field of biochemistry and related disciplines. Depictions of both circular and linear forms of plasmid DNA are usually drawn free hand with the assistance of geometrical templates or compasses. Many separate, time-consuming drawing steps are required to render satisfactory results. Moreover, available hand-held drafting instruments do not provide guides for specific features needed for the drawing of plasmid DNA, such as curved arrows.
Thereafter, inventors created computer-aided drafting software as a means to present plasmid DNA information. However, these software applications are relatively expensive, require considerable amounts of operational instruction, and do not address the need for hand drawing, simplicity, and portability.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to achieve a device which facilitates the drawing of both circular and linear forms of plasmid DNA in a unitary design which is mechanically simple and easy to use.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention, a transparent, plastic template cooperates with indicia marked on its surface to facilitate drawing of a variety of circular and linear plasmid DNA forms.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a simple template for forming curved arrows, curved bars, straight arrows, and straight bars and for describing circles and straight lines to facilitate the construction of plasmid DNA drawings.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a plasmid DNA drawing template that can be quickly and conveniently used without the need for free hand or computer-aided drafting. Still further objects, advantages, and salient features will become more apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawing.